corelliafandomcom-20200214-history
Baskwood
Baskwood is the capital city of Ostiria, located on the south side of the Aure Bay. City Description The city itself is built alongside the Selanar River Delta, and as such has large seawalls alongside the shores of the Aure Bay and the Selanar River. The closer to the walls of the city that one travels the more impressive the buildings become, those that are built outside of the walls are simple wood and stone dwellings that serve as homes for farmers and fisherman. Outside the perimeter walls there are several guild halls alongside the forests to the southwest, the two most notable guilds being the Fisherman's Guild and The Red Hood. Once inside the perimeter walls, the city becomes a sprawling metropolis, with split level streets and large roadways specifically for moving carriages and carts. Seabound District The southernmost district of the city, the Seabound District is largely the home of simple fisherman's taverns and stores selling the day's catch. Not many shops or taverns of note exist here, but the docks themselves are home to some of the largest merchant vessels sailing from Stradera and Goldoa. There is also a ferry dock sailing workers and clerics to the Everlight Isle, the religious district of the city. Trade District The largest district of the city, the Trade District is the most populous of the major districts and it is where most of the merchants and civil servants that work within the city reside. * Etheldrin Square: The square is the largest market front within the city, constructed around a large fountain bearing a statue of Etheldrin Viscora. ** Windrunner Inn: The most prominent inn and tavern within the square, has a reputation for fine ale and even finer service. Run by Skylar Windrun. ** Sandsworn Goods: A small pawn shop serving as a front for the Order of the Hidden Crown. Owned by Senvale Sandsworn, it's back room contains a variety of rare magical items and a passageway to the Order's Baskwood Headquarters. ** Molten Anvil Blacksmith: Operated by Nabreg Stonejaw and on occassion his companion Phineas Crushblast, this blacksmith forges simple but effective armor pieces for creatures of all shapes and sizes. * Hasenohr Memorial: Contains a memorial plaque to those lost in the Grand War, and serves as a place for those mourning their loved ones to honor them. * Grand Bridge: The bridge to the Arcane District, adorned with busts of the prime ministers of Ostiria's history, contains several carts selling posh and over priced food items. Everlight Isle The only major district of the city that exists outside of its walls, the Everlight Isle is the religious district of the city. Temples to all major religions in Ostiria are located here as well as shrines to many lesser deities that can be placed by anyone. Not all religions are welcome here however, shrines to deities viewed as evil by much of society, such as those to Asmodeus or the demon lords are forbidden on the isle. The isle itself is named for its largest temple, located at the height of the island to the Everlight, Sarenrae. * Square of the Devout: The largest level of the three that make up the isle contains the Square of the Devout, the location the temples to the five most prominent deities in Ostiria. ** Anvil of the Allhammer ** Temple of the Archeart ** Tribunal of the Lawbearer ** Hall of the Platinum Dragon ** Altar of the Stormlord * Everlight Sanctuary: The largest temple on the Isle encompasses the island plateau's entire top layer. Dedicated to the Everlight, the temple contains a beacon that acts as a lighthouse for sailors entering the Aure Bay. Arcane District The second largest district of the city, the Arcane District is located on a small island across the Grand Bridge from the Trade District. It contains most of Ostiria's political and military headquarters, as well as the most high end and expensive shops within the city. * Arcanahold: The Arcanahold serves two major purposes, its upper floors serve as both home and office to the Prime Minister Sindaria Viscora, as well as the members of the Ostirian Parliament. The lower floors, blocked from public access by immensely powerful magical wards, serves as a maximum security prison. * Land Guard Barracks: The barracks in the Arcane District serves as the home for the Land Guard and the Baskwood Guard. Both commanders of the guard live here alongside the soldiers currently stationed within. The large basement has become one of the most popular gambling houses among Arcane District residents as the soldiers have taken to running the establishment to make cash on the side. * Underfury Gemworks: Run by Hibrau Underfury, this gemworks specializes in both magical and nonmagical jewlery as well as ornate, yet impractical, weapon decorations and identifications. Notable People =